Christmas Joy
by Cathcer1984
Summary: Harry is determined to get Severus to loosen up a bit more around Christmas time and change it so he doesn't hate the holiday. Severus being told he is to become a father would help. A Christmas fic for allthingsmagical, warnings inside.


Title: Christmas Joy  
Rating: NC-17  
Warnings: Male/male sex and mpreg  
Summary: Harry is determined to get Severus to loosen up a bit more around Christmas time and change it so he doesn't hate the holiday. Severus being told he is to become a father would help.  
A/N: For Allthingsmagical, who asked for: Harry is determined to get Severus to loosen up abit more around christmas time and change it so he doesn't hate the holiday. Severus being told he is to become a father would help**  
**

I know you probably thought I didn't write this cause I lied and didn't let you read this before hand but I hadn't forgotten you, hun, and I hope you enjoy this. A bit more angsty than you probably expected but I think you'll like it ;). Happy Christmas hun *hugs*

* * *

CHRISTMAS JOY

Sighing Severus glanced despondently around the lounge room. Harry had put up their Christmas tree in the corner as they'd discussed that morning, what got to Severus was the decorations everywhere else.

Stockings and figurines on the mantle, tinsel around his book cases, holly and mistletoe bundles hung from the ceiling, the room was lit solely by firelight and fairies.

Severus hates Christmas. Harry loves it and he allows himself to put up with Harry's almost child-like enthusiasm but this year Harry has gone too far. The lounge isn't the only room covered in decorations, there are things in the hall and Severus can see a small Christmas tree in their bedroom.

With a growl of anger Severus stalked past Harry who'd come from the kitchen which smelt like gingerbread, wearing an apron with lots of Father Christmases on it and wiping his hands on a giant stocking shaped tea towel.

"You're home late."

"I'd rather not be home at all" Severus snapped, not regretting the hurt look that flashed across Harry's face. "Get rid of this stuff, Potter, by the time I'm out the shower or I'll spend the holidays elsewhere."

"Sev-" Harry started to speak but Severus was too angry to say anything. He just whirled around and headed for the bathroom where he angrily ripped off his robes and turned the water to hot, he stepped under the spray relaxing as the scalding water hit his shoulders.

Severus ducked his head under the water, not moving as he heard the door open and Harry slipped into the shower moments later. Cool naked arms wound around his waist and Harry pressed against his back, warm lips kissed across his shoulders and neck until Severus turned in his lover's arms.

As Harry kissed him he whispered against Severus' lips, "You need to loosen up Severus, it's Christmas."

"Loosen up?" He repeated. Angry and frustrated Severus pushed Harry against the wall of the shower, sliding one hand down his back to press against his entrance. "I think you're the one who needs loosening."

With a wandless spell Severus slicked his fingers with lube and slid two into Harry relishing in the way his lover hissed as both of Severus' fingers stretched him. The way Harry clenched around his fingers and his whimpers became louder made Severus realise he wanted more, so he pulled his fingers free and slicked his cock. Pushing his cock into Harry's tight entrance caused Severus to groan lowly and Harry let out a moan, "Sev'rus" his head lolled back resting on Severus' shoulder. "Please."

Uncaring of Harry's needs, Severus started to move fast and hard, he wanted his lover to feel how angry he was. How hurt he was that Harry had ignored Severus' wishes for the holidays while Severus accepted parts of Harry's desires.

"Sev- Sev- I-"

"Don't say a word," Severus growled into Harry's ear, shaking his head to try and keep the running water from entering his eyes.

With a loud moan, Severus came after a few more harsh thrusts and Harry's hand immediately moved to his own cock which he stroked a couple of times before he came across the shower wall.

Harry sank to the floor of the shower and looked up at Severus as he started to wash. "I didn't think-"

"That much is obvious." Severus left the shower running for Harry and he stepped out and started to dry himself. "I am aware that you enjoy the holidays and I make allowances for your love of them but you do not seem to understand that we are in an equal relationship and that I have no love for Christmas. You need to respect that Harry, you need to respect me."

Without waiting for a reply Severus left the bathroom and went straight to bed, sliding between the sheets and closing his eyes. It seemed like an age before the door creaked open and Harry came into their room, quietly he rustled around then it was dark. He'd gotten rid of the tree, or simply turned off the lights but Severus hoped it was the former.

Harry got into bed and lay on his back, not snuggling up to Severus like usual. "I just wanted you to enjoy Christmas like I do. Neither of us had good ones as children and I thought that together we could have the Christmas spirit. I didn't forget that you hate Christmas, I wanted you to have some good memories of it too. Memories of it with me."

"I do Harry. But I do not need the trinkets and the decorations."

"Oh." Harry turned to face Severus who opened his eyes. Reaching out a hand Harry cupped Severus' cheek, "I love you." He said seriously and Severus felt his heart drop, "I don't want to share you. Is that selfish of me?"

"Share? Harry, you won't be sharing me with anyone. I am yours, I would never... stray to another. Not while you love me."

Harry smiled, eyes crinkling at the corners. "That's not what I meant."

"You are not being clear, Harry."

"I want this Christmas together to be the best one we've had."

Severus swallowed heavily and sat up. "If you are going to end it with me I would prefer for you to do so now rather than play at happy through the holidays and come New Years end it."

"No, oh Merlin, Severus no." Harry scrambled across the bed and plastered himself around Severus' back. "I'm sorry, this is all coming out wrong. Severus, please, there's no easy way to say this. Look at me. Please."

Reluctantly Severus turned his head to meet his lover's green eyes, Harry was looking at him beseechingly and sincerely when he said "I'm pregnant."

Shock made Severus mute and he said nothing. "Is it mine?"

"How can you ask that Severus?"

"You have insinuated that you do not wish to share me, I am unclear if you meant that you have been sharing yourself or if you are simply, childishly, jealous of our baby."

Harry drew back, "It's not childish."

Severus turned to look at Harry. "It is, if you do not think there is enough room in my heart for both of you."

With a smile Harry moved into Severus' arms and kissed him soundly. Severus smiled against Harry's lips and his hand moved to rest on Harry's still flat abdomen, they were going to be a proper family and Severus would allow Harry to over-decorate their house next year. After all baby Potter-Snape can't have an unhappy childhood like both Harry and Severus.

Wrapping his arms around Harry tighter Severus pulled away from the kiss and buried his face in Harry's neck. "Thank you," he whispered quietly. "For giving me everything" Severus' fingers stroked up and down Harry's stomach, he could just picture how beautiful he'd look heavy with child and Severus pushed Harry down onto the bed and move on top of him to show Harry just how much he loved him.


End file.
